theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwened
A Short History of County Gwened and their war against Shornhelm and Evermore. The county of Gwened, bordered by the kingdom of Evermore, County Gauvadan and Portdun, was and has always been the farmland of its neighboring kingdoms, counties and dukedoms. For most of history it had been in the hands of the Kingdom of Shornhelm as a poor, rural land without any power. It is only recently that county Gwened changed allegiance to the queen of Evermore after a series of bloody wars and rebellions. In the year three of the fourth era count Robert of Gwened died at the respected age of eighty and his son, Gwyde inherited his father’s title. Up until this day it is unsure if Gwyde helped speed up his father’s death or not, although every investigation to the matter has been ended abruptly after the disappearance of the investigator and now, years later no evidence has been found to prove Gwyde’s involvement because it has been probably destroyed. From his adolescence Gwyde was the rebellious type and when he saw the poverty his people lived in grow each year the first act to undertake was to refuse the ridiculous taxes ordered by the king of Shornhelm and raise an army consisting of the elite troops of The Order of the Crypt and many peasants who all signed up willingly. War followed and two years later Gwened announced itself as an independent state. They had lost all their coastal regions and the Crypt of Hearts, but instead owned a large part of the inner lands of Portdun. It took Gwened five years to rebuilt their economics and army. Self appointed King Gwyde of Gwened demanded the Crypt to be given back to Gwened since in his eyes they were its rightful defenders. Shornhelm refused to listen and when they got involved in a war with Northpoint, after which Shornhelm would become a vassal state, Gwyde decided to attack Portdun again to reconquer the crypt. Shornhelm and Northpoint created a temporary no attack pact, giving Shornhelm the time to turne its attention to Gwened again. With Portdun being backed up by Shornhelm, Gwened didn’t stand a chance and asked for help from its neighboring kingdom, Evermore. In return for fealty, Evermore, who had made a claim for Gwened in the third era got what it wanted, intervened and drove the armies of Shornhelm out of Gwened and at the end of this war the current borders have been set. Gwyde had the Crypt of Hearts back, but Gwened was now a county again under the lordship of king Titus. Unhappy and wanting a new war it didn't take long for Gwyde to restart a rebellion for Gwened’s independence once again, but the people were poor, tired and sick of the fighting and a single battalion lead by the current count Varnand Russaud of Gwened ended it in mere months. the new count, Varnand De Valois, was installed in his new position. It was under his reign that the county prospered again. The rural land became richer and the city of Gwened grew in size while a new city was born at the other side of Gwened. The people were prosperous since there new count had taken care of the many bandits raiding the villages and the Knights of the Crypt managed to find a way to close the crypt and keep the undead from coming out. It is now one of Evermore most loyal vassal states and an important farmland for its bordering neighbors located in the Wrothgarian mountains. With the farmers having no need to fear the bandit raids anymore, nor the attacks from the undead that came from the Crypt of Hearts, the harvest became larger and better and it Gwened became an important export county of important life resources that can’t be harvested high in the mountains of Wrothgarian. They prospered from the trade and poverty is again a far away memory to the farmers and citizens of county Gwened. Category:Lore Category:Gwened